No lo aceptaré
by YALL-E
Summary: Sasuke no podía creer que el Jutsu que tanto detestaba del usuratonkachi le fuera de alguna utilidad. "Este fanfic participa en el "Reto: Genger Bender" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. "


**No lo aceptaré**

 _ **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_

 _ **Género** : Shonen Ai, Humor, Gender Bender_

 _ **Aviso** : Este fanfic participa en el "Reto: Genger Bender" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 4154 (Según el contador de palabras.)_

 _ **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc y errores de ortografía._

 _ **Resumen:** Sasuke no podía creer que el Jutsu que tanto detestaba del usuratonkachi le fuera de alguna utilidad._

* * *

La noche había caído y el cielo estaba despejado sin ninguna fuente de luz que pudieran obstruir el poder contemplar el manto de estrellas. Era una noche silenciosa en la cual solo el sonido de las hojas de los árboles del bosque meciéndose a causa del viento rompían la quietud, pero él sabía que no estaba sólo, motivo por el cual se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol, atento a cualquier cambio en el ambiente que le indicará el acercamiento del enemigo. Trataba de calmar su respiración, sus manos sudaban y su frente estaba perlada del sudor, tenía miedo y nadie podía culparlo por tenerlo ante un sujeto como aquel.

Una vez que consiguió calmar un poco su respiración, el sonido de unas ramas crujir al lado derecho lo alertaron de nuevo, giró a ver dónde estaba pero el filo de una katana en su cuello lo congeló.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el de la katana.

Tragando duro su propia saliva, miro de reojo al hombre que lo amenazaba a su costado derecho y sus ojos no pudieron evitar rehuir a la mirada profunda y fría que le lanzaba.

— No lo sé, lo juro.

— No soy muy paciente. Si no me das alguna información este oscuro bosque será lo último que veas.

— Juro que no se nada, pero sé de alguien que sí — Dijo con desesperación al ver que el otro hablaba muy enserio.

— Habla.

— La aldea Kagerō, a mí solo me pagaron. El líder de la aldea es quien está detrás de todo esto. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

El otro hombre solo se puso frente a él sin quitar el filo de su katana de la garganta. Veía fríamente al otro analizando si le estaba mintiendo o si decía la verdad. Al ver el miedo reflejado en las facciones y los ojos de este no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de provocar aquella reacción.

— Te creo — Dijo finalmente quitando la katana para luego enfundarla mientras cerraba los ojos.

Él otro hombre no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio de lograr haberse salvado de una muerte inminente y caer sentado en la hierba agotado mental y físicamente, seguramente luego lo buscarían para ajustar cuentas pero siendo ese hombre quien se encargaría de ellos, estaba seguro de que ya no les sería un problema para él.

— El hecho de que crea lo que dijiste no quiere decir que te dejare ir — Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón galopaba fuertemente de nuevo, abrió los ojos dejando ver su terror y dirigió su mirada al otro para exigirle una explicación.

Grave error.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro fueron una estrella roja carmesí de 6 puntas y el otro ojo tapado. _Maldito Uchiha_ , pensó antes de caer en la ilusión.

Sasuke observo al sujeto, al que acababa de sumergir en el Tsukiyomi, tirado en el piso, antes lo hubiera matado pero decidió que era mejor dejárselo a los encargados de enviar a los criminales a la cárcel por lo cual decidió amarrarlo e invoco una paloma para enviar un mensaje sobre la ubicación del sujeto.

El azabache estaba irritado, se suponía que ese día regresaría luego de dos largos años de ausencia a Konoha pero en la aldea en la cual decidió descansar hace una semana. No había dormido bien porque quería regresar lo más pronto posible a causa de un mal presentimiento respecto a alguna acción estúpida que cometería el usuratonkachi, y no es que estuviera preocupado por él, para nada… bueno tal vez un poco, pero es que ese dobe era tan cabeza hueca al cual solo se le debe tocar unas cuantas fibras para que cometa algún error estúpido, y creía que cometería uno muy estúpido.

Estaba divagando demasiado. Y seguramente también estaba paranoico respecto a eso.

El poco sueño le cobró factura por lo cual decidió descansar tres días en esa pequeña aldea que se encontraba rodeaba por grandes campos de flores de diferentes especies y tonalidades que le daban aire perfumado y pacifico como para lograr atraer a los viajeros a pasar la noche allí, o por lo menos ese fue su plan hasta que conoció a una pequeña huérfana que logró convencerlo, no sabe cómo, de quedarse un día más y precisamente ese día despertó, empezó a buscarla para despedirse pero se enteró, luego de amenazar a unos cuantos aldeanos, de que ella había sido secuestrada. Escuchar eso produjo que se enfureciera con todos los aldeanos debido a su falta de preocupación por lo que le pasará a la niña, después de todo la odiaban. Luego emprendió la búsqueda de inmediato.

La razón por la cual la odian en su aldea y también la misma razón, quizá, de su apego a ella era por su cualidad especial: Pequeña de 8 años con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, piel blanca, sonrisa inocente y el don de ver el futuro. Y no cualquier futuro, veía solo las premoniciones de situaciones fatídicas, razón por la cual los aldeanos la tenían marginada. Su nombre era Yoshimi. Verla le trajo el recuerdo de Naruto cuando era un niño y los aldeanos lo trataban como un monstruo sin que este tuviera alguna culpa. El poder que tenía era único, sería raro que nadie intentará atraparla para fines perversos como era ese el caso, aunque no supiera exactamente cuál fin tenían, pero nada bueno podía ser si se atrevieron a secuestrarla. Por esta razón debía evitar que la niña caiga en manos equivocadas. Podría haberle sacado más información al sujeto que acababa de atar si no fuera porque al parecer tomaron precauciones colocándole un sello a su mente de manera que si se trataba de romper, este destruiría el cerebro del portador.

Sabia donde se encontraba la aldea Kagerō y podría simplemente patear algunos traseros para ir por Yoshimi y si estos la mataban antes de que lograra llegar a ella sería mucho mejor, evitaría posibles problemas. Lo que evitaba que hiciera eso eran tres razones: La primera era la promesa que le realizo a Kakashi sobre no cometer problemas, si atacaba, era un problema con el país de las montañas (Un país pequeño pero debía evitar ganarse más enemigos a Konoha), la segunda razón era el haberse encariñado con la mocosa, ¿Por qué demonios se parecía tanto al dobe? no era como si... mejor olvidar eso del parecido que tenían. Y la última razón era precisamente el rubio, seguro que se metería en problemas solo para lograr defenderlo.

Mejor se dirigía a Kagerō y buscaba información acerca del líder.

* * *

En la aldea Kagerō disfrutaban de una agradable mañana en la cual el viento soplaba levemente dando un ambiente refrescante con el cielo despejado dejando ver su color azul. Los pájaro cantaban y los niños corrían por las calles jugando y riendo, pero también se escuchaban murmullos de las personas sin poder evitar observar a la bella morena de cabellera larga, piel blanca y ojos negros rasgados aunque uno de estos se encontraba cubierto por un mechón por lo cual el color solo era deducción, ella caminaba elegante y segura por el medio de las calles aun cuando no poseía un brazo. Tenia una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo de una sola manga larga, la cual cubría su brazo faltante, y una falda azul rey parecida a la parte inferior de un cheongsam, en su cintura poseía un cinturón de color blanco y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Se notaba simple vista que era altiva, estaba enterada de las reacciones tanto positivas por parte de los hombres como las negativas por parte de las mujeres y eso no le generaba la mínima reacción. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo pero por dentro hervía de la rabia. Si alguno de esos hombres siquiera osase en decirle algún piropo, lo castraría muchas veces en el Tsukiyomi y nadie se enteraría siquiera. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera que usar la técnica mas estúpida que tenía el usuratonkachi para lograr encontrar a la niña? Si, ÉL, Sasuke Uchiha estaba usando la técnica Orioke no Jutsu, esa técnica que reprochaba por lo pervertida e inútil que era. Pero no tenía opción, era eso o disfrazarse con maquillaje y peluca para lograr parecerse a una mujer además de tener que ajustar la voz a una más suave. No gracias, prefería utilizar esa técnica pero no permitiría de que Naruto o cualquier otro conocido supiera que la había utilizado. ¡Jamás!.

La razón de estar haciendo eso era por la información que logro recoger por parte de algunas aldeanas que salían de la aldea era sobre la debilidad baja guardia que tenía el líder Koga frente a las mujeres bellas. Bastante fácil el conseguir la información, las mujeres se parecían a Ino y Sakura cuando estaba en la aldea. Por lo que decidió lograr infiltrarse gracias a esa información, el problema después fue en decidirse en hacerlo, estaba su orgullo en juego pero pensar en como estarían obligando a Yoshimi para decir alguna de sus predicciones respecto a cualquier jugada que tuvieran, le hacia hervir la sangre. El dobe debería estar allí para ayudarle para poder que fuera él quien usara su técnica y no tuviera que pasar tan bochornosa situación.

Aunque debía admitir que no se veía nada mal, no era plana como Sakura ni con grandes atributos como los de Hinata. ¿Cómo le haría ella con esos... pechos si a él con los que tenia ya les pesaba?.

Dejo de pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando logró divisar un grupo de hombres que escoltaban a un hombre de piel morena, tal vez de unos 40 años, cabello castaño abundante, ojos marrones los cuales no disimulaba dirigir su mirada a las bellas mujeres con las que se cruzaba en su camino.

 _Pervertido, tsk_

Fingió caminar cerca de él de manera despreocupada y sin ningún interés, lo cual provoco lo que quería. El viejo verde no podía quitar sus ojos de "ella".

— Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted caminando sola por esta pequeña aldea? — Dijo Koga de manera galante tomándose el atrevimiento de coger una de las manos de la bella "mujer".

— Aunque sea una pequeña aldea, son muchas las personas que viven acá ¿Cómo supo que soy forastera? — Dijo Sasuke con una suave voz alzando una de sus cejas retirando sutilmente su mano de las del otro hombre.

— Aparte de que es mi deber como líder de esta pequeña aldea el reconocer cuales son mis aldeanos, una belleza como la que usted posee no hubiera pasado desapercibida. — Respondió acercándose tratando de acariciar su cara.

Si se pasaba de la raya, al diablo con la promesa de Kakashi, él lo castraba.

Pero sus pensamientos ante lo que le haría al viejo verde fueron interrumpidas por una voz muy conocida para el azabache.

— Discúlpenme, señor Koga y...

El tercer personaje dejo de hablar cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada de la mujer a la cual el líder estaba coqueteando hace unos segundos. Cuando lo hizo luego de unos segundos no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la chica de pies a cabeza y un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Esto fue notado por el líder quien frunció el ceño al pensar que querría quitarle su conquista, mas no fue notado por la azabache quien, aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, por dentro estaba sufriendo de un ataque nervioso.

¡¿Que demonios hacia Naruto allí?!

De quien menos quería que lo viera en ese estado, y era lo primero que el destino le ponía al frente. ¿Acaso era el karma quien se cobraba todo lo malo que cometió?

— ¿Qué desea, Naruto-kun?

Naruto volvió en si cuando escucho al líder llamarlo, sacudió la cabeza y mostro su sonrisa de siempre mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza. Dirigió su mirada a la mujer antes de guiñarle un ojo.

 _¿Acaso ese usuratonkachi sabe quien soy o me esta coqueteando?_ , pensaba Sasuke

— Bueno, venia a decirle que creo me quedare un tiempo más, no creo ser una molestia ¿Verdad? Veo que vale la pena retrasar el viaje un poco — Dijo Naruto sin despejar la mirada de Sasuke.

Koga no estaba de acuerdo, aun mas viendo cuales eran las obvias intenciones para quedarse del muchacho. No podía tener un desacuerdo con uno de los mas grandes héroes de la ultima guerra ninja pero no permitiría que intentara conquistar a la bella joven que había encontrado.

— Claro, no veo ningún problema joven puede disfrutar cuanto desee de su instancia en la aldea, ahora, si me disculpa, pretendo llevar a comer a esta bella jovencita — Respondió Koga.

Lo ultimo si saco de su shock inicial a Sasuke al ver que Naruto le estaba coqueteando estando él de esa forma, para dirigirse al sujeto que había decidido por él sin su consentimiento.

— Disculpe usted, pero no recuerdo una invitación a comer ni mucho menos el haber aceptado. — Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta un duelo de miradas entren Naruto y Koga.

Koga retiro su mirada para posarla en quien acababa de hablar y esbozar una sonrisa apenada.

— Discúlpeme usted, pero quisiera invitarla a comer y así podremos conocernos mejor, no le parece. — Dijo Koga intentando tomar la mano de la joven quien cruzo sus brazos al ver sus intenciones haciendo que sus senos fueran mas notorios, sin darse cuenta, estaba atrayendo mucho la atención del líder con eso y con ello también la furia de Naruto hacia el líder.

— Esta bien, supongo que debe interesarle sobre quienes son los forasteros para mantener a salvo su aldea — Dijo Sasuke, tal vez así podría sacarle información de una vez para terminar con esa tortura.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos? También quisiera saber sobre usted, eh... — Dijo Naruto metiéndose en la conversación sin intención de dejar solos a los otros dos.

Sasuke noto que el rubio pretendía que dijera su nombre además de seguro ya se había dado cuenta quien era y pretendía burlarse un poco. Maldito estúpido. No podía simplemente abortar la misión por una pequeñez como esa además que era mejor seguirle la corriente si no quería que el otro hiciera una escena y pusiera en riesgo a Yoshimi. Después se las cobraría con creces.

— Mitsuki, y no veo ningún problema en que nos acompañe.

— Pero... — intento protestar el líder.

— No se diga más, ¿Adonde comeremos, señor Koga? No se preocupe, yo pago mi comida y la de Mitsuki también — Dijo sin mas poniéndose en medio de los otros dos y pasando un brazo en cada uno medio abrazándolos por el cuello.

— Pero... — Volvió a intentar.

— Yo puedo pagar mi comida, gracias. — Dijo Sasuke.

Koga suspiro, no podía hacer nada mas que llevarse al auto invitado. De todos modos, no podía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para lograr llevarse a la cama a tan hermosa mujer.

* * *

El camino al restaurante de la aldea fue silencioso, mientras caminaban, Sasuke pudo fijarse mejor en como había crecido Naruto: Ya había logrado alcanzar su altura, su cabello ahora estaba corto, seguramente para pretender verse un poco mas serio cosa que no lograba y su vestimenta seguía teniendo los mismos colores solo que esta vez predominaba en negro. El brazo que había perdido en la batalla contra él ahora era una prótesis que tenia vendada pero del resto seguía siendo el mismo usuratonkachi que conocía. Bueno, si añadíamos que al parecer ya sabía como coquetear a las chicas seria un pequeño cambio, por que si, el idiota estaba fastidiándolo con esas miradas y sonrisa coqueta que le lanzaba a ratos.

Koga también había estado intentando entablar alguna que otra pregunta tratando de saber mas de "ella" e intentando acariciarla cosa que evitaba de manera sutil y algunas veces era salvado por Naruto quien de inmediato llamaba la atención del líder. Seguramente había sentido el aura asesina que estaba desprendiendo a causa de esos intentos de seducirla o era por la propia aura que rodeaba al rubio quien parecía que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia el coqueteo del otro hombre.

Durante el trayecto los ninjas guardaespaldas del líder los seguían a una distancia prudente en la que podrían reaccionar ante cualquier situación, cosa que Sasuke podría librarse de ellos de todas formas. También estaba pensando en la manera en la cual podría obtener información de un hombre pervertido como lo era el líder, aunque confiaba que con su belleza ya tenia suficiente por lo cual era solo saber cuando y como preguntar para sacarle información.

El restaurante en el que entraron era pequeño, pero con un ambiente agradable. Las mesas estaban lo suficientemente separadas unas de otras como para obtener privacidad sin que la conversación que sucediera en una interfiriera con la otra, la iluminación llegaba a todas partes sin dejar algún lugar en oscuras, la cocina se encontraba en el centro justo detrás de la barra por lo que a los lados también se encontraban mesas.

Una de las meseras se acerco y hablo con Koga para luego dirigirlos a una mesa para tres alejada de los demás comensales. Perfecto, así no se sentiría incomodo el líder a la hora de preguntar.

Se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, esperaron a que les sirvieran luego de haber leído la carta que se encontraba en la mesa. Mientras se esperaban se formo un silencio algo tenso ya que Koga y Naruto no dejaban de mirarse de manera desafiante. Sasuke solo suspiro.

— Señorita Mitsuki, ¿Qué la trae por esta aldea? — Inicio la conversación Koga.

— Negocios, observaba que clase de negocio podría generarme una buena rentabilidad — Respondió Sasuke rápidamente en el momento en que servían sus pedidos.

— ¿No eres ninja? — Pregunto Naruto fingiendo curiosidad.

Sasuke solo lo miro de mala manera como intentando transmitirle que mas le valía estarse callado.

— Lo era, pero luego de la guerra ya todo esta en paz. Debemos buscar otras maneras de mantenernos.

— Tiene mucha razón señorita, debemos buscar varias alternativas para mantenernos. — Dijo Koga.

— Pero no faltan quienes no les gusta la paz o algunos rebeldes — Dijo Naruto luego de tragar un bocado.

— Si se pudiera evitar, seria fabuloso — Dijo Sasuke mirando a Koga mientras dirigía una cucharada a su boca.

Koga no pudo evitar tragar al ver aquella acción inofensiva de la chica. Definitivamente debía tenerla en su cama.

— Pero no se puede saber quienes son los rebeldes o quienes están en contra de esta paz hasta que deciden atacar — Dijo Naruto.

— Por eso digo, si existiera la manera o algo con el cual se pudiera predecir aquellas situaciones. — Dijo Sasuke

— Algo como, ¿Poder ver las cosas malas que puedan suceder? — Dijo Koga tratando de llamar la atención de Mitsuki y dejara de mirar al rubio. Sasuke le dirigió la mirada y asintió, eso estaba siendo mas fácil de lo que pensaba. — ¿Si existiera algo así, que haría señorita? — termino mientras tomaba un mechón del largo cabello azabache y lo acercaba a su cara.

Naruto lo miraba con desagrado pero al dirigir su mirada a la morena decidió retirarse.

— Disculpen, debo ir al baño — Dijo parándose del asiento para retirarse.

Sasuke solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que había escuchado pero Koga solo estaba embriagado con el agradable aroma que desprendía los cabellos de tan hermosa dama. Definitivamente su aura, su belleza, su aroma lo tenia cautivado.

Sasuke solo sentía repulsión.

— Respecto a su pregunta, con eso podría evitarme muchos problemas para saber como proceder.

— Entonces lo utilizarías para tu beneficio — Afirmo Koga.

— ¿Por qué desaprovecharía esa oportunidad?

Koga se lamio los labios como saboreando anticipadamente los labios carnosos de la joven. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco por querer llevársela que no le importaba dar un poco mas de información.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ello? — Pregunto.

— ¿Adonde quieres llegar? — Pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja.

— Tengo "algo" que es capaz de ver las desgracias que ocurrirán. Esta en mi mansión, ¿Te gustaría verlo? Claro que debes darme algo a cambio — Dijo lo ultimo con total descaro reparando de pies a cabeza en la mujer mordiéndose en labio inferior.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió al ver las intenciones de ese tipo, pero debía llegar a la mansión, allá podría terminar eso de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres soportaban a tipos como estos? Él simplemente quería clavarle su espada de una buena vez.

Aunque estaba seguro que Sakura ya lo hubiera golpeado. Si, muy seguro.

— Esta bien. Me ha despertado mucha curiosidad. Muéstreme eso por favor. No importa lo que me pida.

Y con eso, Koga pensó que la tenia en sus manos, Sasuke al fin sabría donde estaba Yoshimi y Naruto simplemente los observaba de lejos preguntándose qué pretendía la morena.

* * *

Estaba ya en su forma normal con una gran vena palpitando en su cien a causa de su furia además de tener la cara roja aunque no podía saberse si era por la misma furia o por la vergüenza. A su lado estaba Naruto partiéndose de la risa, medio entendía las palabras que trataba de decir entre cada carcajada y se encontró pensando en que ojala el idiota se muriera por falta de aire a causa de su propia risa.

Ya hace unas dos horas que habían dejado a la pequeña Yoshimi en el orfanato que había creado Kabuto al cual le advirtieron cual era el poder que poseía la pequeña. Kabuto sabría como encargarse de eso y sabían que estaba en buenas manos.

Sasuke había rescatado a la pequeña cuando ya estando en la mansión, el maldito pervertido del líder intento meterle mano por lo cual de inmediato activo su Sharingan y lo sumergió en el Tsukiyomi además de lograr borrarle parte de la memoria para así no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido ese día. Se deshizo de esa estúpida técnica del usuratonkachi y empezó a buscar a la pequeña dejando inconsciente a todo aquel con quien se cruzaba. Logró encontrarla en el sótano de la mansión siendo custodiada por tres hombres. La niña estaba amarrada a una silla y técnica ligeros cortes y raspones en su cuerpo. Se encontraba inconsciente con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Sasuke la desato y salió de inmediato de la aldea, al estar fuera de ella se encontró con Naruto sonriendo de manera burlona acercándose a él.

— No digas nada. — Dijo Sasuke al ver que el otro iba a empezar a burlarse. —Hay que curarla y pensar donde dejarla.

— ¿Es huérfana? — Dijo Naruto y como respuesta obtuvo el asentimiento del otro — Entonces podemos llevarla con Kabuto, él junto a otros con quienes estuvo de niño han creado un orfanato por esto de los niños que quedaron sin hogar debido a la guerra.

* * *

Luego de haber decidido el lugar donde la llevarían y curarla, decidieron apurarse en llevar a la niña antes de que oscureciera. Durante el camino, Sasuke le explico por qué se llevaron a la niña además de contarle como era tratada por parte de los aldeanos por poseer ese don. Luego de saber eso el trayecto fue tranquilo, dejaron a cargo a Kabuto para luego partir.

— ¿Me visitarás Sasuke-san? — Pregunto Yoshimi antes de que se fuera.

— Vendré, pero no te prometo cuando. — Con esas palabras se despidió.

Luego de ya alejarse del orfanato, Naruto quien se estuvo conteniendo no pudo mas y empezó a reírse, a Sasuke ya se le hacia extraño que no lo hiciera por lo cual no se sorprendió pero eso no evitaba que se avergonzara y enfureciera por ello.

— Entonces... Usaste la técnica "inútil" que cree para conseguir información ¿eh?. Jamás imagine que lo harías cuando cada vez que la uso me recalcas lo "estúpida" que es — Dijo Naruto luego de lograr calmarse con una sonrisa burlona.

— Solo fue una medida desesperada — Se justifico Sasuke.

— Vamos, admite que mi técnica Orioke no Jutsu si es útil.

— No lo es, no tenia el suficiente tiempo para pensar otras opciones, sigue siendo una técnica inútil.

Naruto solo soltó una carcajada. — Bueno, pero mi versión sigue siendo la mas sexy.

— ¿No pensarás que peleare por eso? — Pregunto Sasuke.

— Bah, eres un amargado.

Siguieron caminando en silencio que era interrumpido de vez en cuando por una risa de Naruto, cuando de repente este se quedo callado con una expresión pensativa.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer mi técnica? — Pregunto curioso Naruto.

Sasuke solo lo ignoro y aligero en paso con un Naruto persiguiendo insistiendo en que le contará como es que la sabia. Sasuke jamás admitiría que le dio curiosidad como se vería de esa forma por lo cual uso el Sharingan para copiarla en una de las ocasiones en que el rubio la uso. Eso jamás saldría de su boca y nadie debería saberlo. Aunque el tampoco era el único que guardaba un secreto, Naruto tampoco admitiría que no le gustaba para nada la coquetería de Sasuke y Koga, aún sabiendo sobre la misión, no entendía por que y el azabache no tenia por que enterarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¿Hace cuanto que no escribo algo? Y creo que solo he escrito un fanfic largo. He regresado con otro oneshot y es el mas extenso que he escrito hasta ahora._

 _Espero no hayan tenido mucha expectativa respecto a este oneshot, no creo haber cumplido pero estoy satisfecha con lo escrito. Espero les haya gustado_

 _PD: Si encontraron algún error, o piensan que debo mejorar en algo no duden en decirmelo. Quiero mejorar_


End file.
